Las chicas se han vuelto locas
by Tommy-chan777
Summary: En el colegio algo extraño pasa con las 4 chicas... y nadie parece darle importancia! Porque se comportan asi? One-shot: un poco de yoleixken, mimato, taiora y sobretodo takari


**Las chicas se han vuelto locas**

El colegio es al mismo tiempo el cielo y el infierno. Una escusa para ver todos los días a tus amigos, pasar tiempo fuera de casa y poder jugar un par de horas con todos tus compañeros. Y un suplicio porque te pasas más de seis horas tratando de meterte en la cabeza la información obtenida por la sociedad hasta la fecha, sentado en un estúpido pupitre incómodo y haciendo estúpidos ejercicios mientras los guardias del infierno, o también conocidos como profesores, te vigilan todo el tiempo.

Takeru Takaishi se dejaba resbalar por la silla mientras oía equivocarse a su profesor de ciencias sobre las partes del ser humano y se sonrojaba cuando llegaba a ciertas partes… ¿Porqué tenía que sonrojarse cuando aquel hombre de anchas gafas y sin un solo pelo en la cabeza tenía más de 40 años?

Prefería no pensar la respuesta.

Como todos los días Tai había llegado tarde al instituto (n/a: preparatoria), Sora le había regañado en el primer recreo (n/a: receso?) . Mimi había venido relativamente pronto pero se pasó más de media hora en el baño retocando su maquillaje probablemente por lo que llegó tarde a primera hora. Issy parecía que había dormido en el aula de informática porque cuando le vio ya estaba allí trabajando con su ordenador (n/a: computadora).

Joe había ido directo al departamento de delegación a tratar algunos asuntos importantes, mientras Matt se había ido a practicar en una hora libre con su guitarra.

Todo parecía normal, o eso creía él.

A su lado escuchó un gemido de angustia y giró ligeramente la cabeza para observar como Kari se retorcía con las manos en el abdomen y la cara algo pálida. Miró a su alrededor pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de que la joven se encontraba sufriendo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó preocupado el rubio en voz baja atrayendo la atención de la morena.

-Sí, sí,…-susurró Kari con una sonrisa para quitarle importancia, el muchacho podría haber jurado que se había sonrojado ligeramente.

La clase continuó lenta mientras la joven continuaba retorciéndose en su asiento y salió disparada de la clase en cuanto sonó el timbre.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-preguntó Davis preocupado, pero Tk no pudo más que encogerse de hombros como respuesta.

* * *

><p>En el comedor el ruido de los alumnos de distintos cursos hablando a la vez provocaba que las conversaciones tuvieran que llevarse a cabo a gritos para poder escucharse. Los niños elegidos se reunían como todos los días en una mesa un poco más apartada formando el grupo más variado.<p>

-¿Dónde está Sora?-preguntó Izzy mientras observaba curioso el ojo morado de Tai sin atreverse a preguntar.

-Se ha ido a refrescar-contestó el moreno con un suspiro-Hoy tiene muy mal humor-explicó señalando su ojo-es uno de esos días…

-¡Oh!-exclamó Joe comprendiendo.

-¿Uno de esos días?-preguntó Tk confuso, no obstante fue interrumpido por Mimi que apareció con su bandeja y se sentó entre Matt y Joe dejando caer en la mesa la bandeja y sentándose molesta.

-No entiendo porque nos tienen que dar esta comida basura-comenzó mientras removía con su cuchara un puré de color verde oscuro-¡no son pobres! ¡Qué se esfuercen!

Tanto Davis como Tk se quedaron asombrados ante el arrebato de su amiga mientras que los demás simplemente la ignoraron y continuaron comiendo.

-¿Pero qué…?-quiso preguntar esta vez Davis, y volvió a haber otra interrupción.

-Me lo prometiste Ken-dijo Yolei mientras se acercaba al grupo colgada del brazo del nombrado mientras este realizaba malabarismos para que no se cayera su comida-¿por favor?-dijo la pelilila mientras ponía pucheros (n/a: morritos, carita de cachorro abandonado, etc) al chico.

Los más jóvenes miraron a Yolei sorprendidos, ¡estaba siendo directa! Es decir, normalmente lo era, pero cuando llegaba la hora de los temas de amor con el chico que le gustaba podía llegar a ser la chica más tímida del mundo, ¡y ahora estaba flirteando (n/a: ligando) con Ken!

-Bueno… yo…-dijo mientras se sonrojaba al tener a la chica tan cerca-supongo que podemos ir ahora-dijo dejando la bandeja con sus amigos mientras era arrastrado por la chica con una sonrisa tímida en la cara.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Izzy parpadeando un par de veces.

-Ya sabes-dijo Matt mientras quitaba con toda la naturalidad del mundo las piezas de verdura del plato de Mimi y le daba su postre y más patatas fritas-estas cosas siempre les pasa a las chicas a la vez.

-Como un reloj-confirmó Joe.

Mimí gruñó pero sonrió ante el acto de bondad del joven de ojos zafiro y le recompensó con un beso en la mejilla que hizo que se sonrojara levemente.

Sora llegó otra vez interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los dos chicos más jóvenes que cada vez estaban más sorprendidos y confusos.

-Estoy muy cansada-informó mientras se sentaba en la mesa con tan solo un yogurt en la mano.

-Eso puede pasar cuando practicas boxeo a primera hora de la mañana-se quejó Tai mirando su reflejo en el vaso de metal.

-Te avisé ayer de que no llegaras tarde, hoy te estuve esperando toda la mañana y aún así te quedaste dormido-gruño la pelirroja mientras apretaba ligeramente el envase de su lácteo enfadada.

-Como si no supieras que iba a pasar-bufó Tai mientras terminaba su segundo plato. Sin embargo la comida quedo atascada en su garganta cuando vio a la joven tenista con los ojos rojos y lágrimas amenazando con salir.

-Yo… siempre te espero y me esfuerzo… /snif/… y sin embargo tú te empeñas en hacerme la vida imposible… /snif/-secó con su mano derecha una lágrima traicionera y se levantó-disculparme-dijo mientras salía corriendo perseguida por un preocupado y asustado Tai.

En la mesa todos se quedaron callados pero solo dos personas seguían anonadadas mientras el resto recogía las bandejas y se marchaba dejándoles aún en estado de shock.

-El mundo se ha vuelto loco-dijo Tk

-Las chicas se han vuelto locas-corrigió Davis.

Las clases continuaron pero Kari no apareció hasta la última hora y Tk aprovechó para preguntarla por su estado.

-¿seguro que te encuentras bien?-preguntó algo asustado. La joven le miró algo sorprendida pero sonrió otra vez.

-Claro, lo que pasa es que me quede dormida en la enfermería-explicó algo sonrojada de nuevo.

-Oh…-atinó a decir el rubio sin entender, ¿qué hacía ella en la enfermería? ¿Estaba sola? ¿De verdad había dormido nada más? ¡¿No había nadie más?

-Me he perdido varias clases-se quejó la morena ignorante de los pensamientos de su amigo-¿Te importa si voy a tu casa para que me expliques los deberes?-pidió.

-Claro-respondió en seguida.

-¡Yo también te ayudo Kari-chan!-gritó Davis. Pero Tai apareció en la entrada de la clase llamando la atención de todos.

-Entrenamiento en 5 minutos Davis-avisó mientras se volvía a alejar. El nombrado suspiró derrotado, obstante tanto el portador de la esperanza como la de la luz se habían fijado en algo que Tai no tenía aquella mañana: una pequeña marca rojiza en su cuello.

-¿Eso ha sido Sora…?-preguntó Tk con la boca abierta.

-Supongo….-dijo Kari sonrojada.

Caminaron hacia el departamento Takaishi en silencio pensativos y cuando llegaron comenzaron a estudiar como dos alumnos normales. Terminaron los deberes y esperaron en la cocina a que Tai fuera a recogerla tras las prácticas de futbol.

Mientras Kari se fue el baño Tk recordó todo lo pasado aquel día, Mimi, Sora y Yolei parecían personas completamente distintas… pero Kari no, estaba exactamente igual. Vio aparecer a la chica y le pareció que brillaban su ojos rojizos, acompañados por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Toda ella pareció resplandecer y se dijo a si mismo que quizás el rojo podría ser su nuevo color favorito.

-¿De verdad solo estuviste durmiendo en la enfermería?-se le escapó a Tk. Se mordió la lengua enfadado consigo mismo, ella no le iba a contar nada, volvería a sonreír y decir que se encontraba mal nada más. Pero volvió a equivocarse…

-¿Puedo saber qué crees que hacía?-preguntó enfadada mientras cogía su lápiz y daba suaves golpes en la mesa con este impaciente.

-B-bueno… pues…-sorprendido decidió que decir la verdad a veces era lo más acertado-quizás estabas ahí… para… ver a algún ¿chico?-y vio como la cara de la joven pasaba de estar furiosa a un mar de lágrimas.

Porque decir la verdad a veces es lo más acertado.

**A veces. (n/a: de vez en cuando,…)**

-¿Por qué piensas que haría algo así?-gimió la joven. Tk dio gracias porque su madre no hubiera vuelto aún del trabajo, o si no pensaría bastante mal de aquella situación-No estoy con ningún chico que no sea nuestro grupo ¡y también sabes que no siento nada por ninguno!-gritó mientras caían las lágrimas.

Tk estaba pálido como el papel, ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió abrir la boca?

-Kari, yo no…-trató de excusarse, pero por ¿quinta? vez en el día volvió a ser interrumpido.

-¡¿Porqué siempre tienes que ser así?-exigió saber la chica. El rubio sintió que el alma caía a sus pies, en algún momento ambos se habían levantado y él había retrocedido inconscientemente hasta llegar al salón. Y entonces la chica dijo algo que había temido desde que había comenzado la conversación.

-¡Te odio!-se acercó a él a zancadas, con las mejillas sonrojadas y húmedas, algunas lágrimas habían quedado presas en sus largas pestañas, una preciosa imagen ignorando la situación. Le agarró del cuello de la camisa mientras Tk daba un paso hacia atrás esperando alguna bofetada tropezando con el sofá y cayendo ambos sobre este.

Y Tk abrió los ojos más sorprendido que en toda su vida, porque ahí estaba Hikari Yagami, su mejor amiga y su primer amor, enfadada, triste, un verdadero rompecabezas; encima de él, con sus manos aún agarrádole del cuello de la camisa… ¡Besándole!

El oji-azul sintió con un estremecimiento la espalda de la chica cuando la abrazo por las caderas y comenzó a responder el beso suavemente, tratando de relajarla con suaves caricias mientras la levantaba sin separar sus labios en una posición menos atrevida.

Y cuando el beso terminó ella suspiró encantada y quedó dormida en su pecho con una sonrisa mientras Tk secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas con el pulgar.

El rubio miró confundido a la chica, su corazón aún latiendo con tanta fuerza que cualquiera podría escucharlo. La entrada se abrió dejando paso a Tai y provocando que el ritmo del corazón del muchacho se redoblase pero esta vez por el miedo al hermano guardián de Kari.

Pero como todo en aquel extraño día, superó las expectativas de Tk, y el moreno se limitó a coger a su hermana en brazos con un suspiro y sonreír al pequeño.

-Menos mal que esto solo pasa una vez al mes, ¿no?-comentó mientras salía de la casa dejando boquiabierto al chico. Y entonces el joven tuvo una revelación:

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-_

_-es uno de esos días…_

_-estas cosas siempre les pasa a las chicas a la vez._

_-Como un reloj-_

_-Estoy muy cansada-_

_-Menos mal que esto solo pasa una vez al mes, ¿no?-_

_-Las chicas se han vuelto locas-_

¡Madre mía!

El teléfono sonó y como un autómata Tk se levantó y cogió el teléfono sin decir nada.

-¡Ya sé que ocurre!-gritó Davis al otro lado del teléfono- ¡el periodo!

Y Tk colgó sonrojado, sintiéndose estúpido, bruto e ignorante. Y algo más, porque a pesar de todo le había gustado…

¿Ahora era masoquista?

* * *

><p>Bueno, la inspiración llego asi... como si nada...<p>

y me dio este pequeño regalo xDD

bueno, esto esta exagerado para darle humor al tema, las chicas no nos pasamos tanto... normalmente xDD

no, deverdad, aunq si es cierto q entre amigas... como un cronometro oye... xDD

ya sabeis que me encantan estas parejillas y no pude evitar poner un poco de todas al menos ^^

Gracias por leer este one-shot!


End file.
